4′-{2-[(1S,2R)-2-Hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methylethylamino]ethoxy}-3-isopropyl-3′,5-dimethylbiphenyl-4-carboxylic acid shows an excellent β3-adrenaline receptor stimulative action, and this compound can be used as a treating or preventive agent for obesity, diabetes, hyperlipemia, depression, urinary disturbance, a disease caused by gallstone or biliary tract motor acceleration, a disease caused by digestive tract function acceleration and the like. Regarding any one of said compound and several salts thereof, merely the presence of amorphous solids is known but the presence of crystals is not known (cf. Patent Reference 1).
In general, an amorphous solid is hard to use as a medicinal bulk, because it has a problem regarding residual solvent, a problem regarding control of homogeneity of the content in making a pharmaceutical preparation, and further a problem regarding stability during its storage and the like. In addition, in general, a salt is superior to the free compound with respect to the in vivo absorbing ability, so that a salt is desirable as a medicinal bulk.
Thus, a crystal of a salt of 4′-{2-[(1S,2R)-2-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methylethylamino]ethoxy}-3-isopropyl-3′,5′-dimethylbiphenyl-4-carboxylic acid is in demand.
Patent Reference 1: International Publication WO2004/072016 and related U.S. Patent Publication No. US2006/0128807, which are hereby incorporated by reference.